musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Aesop Rock
Aesop Rock (born Ian Bavitz) is an American hip-hop artist. Emerging during the new wave of the late 1990[[Category:Artists, he signed to the Def Jux label. Music Comparison with Bob Dylan It is tempting to label Aesop Rock as the Bob Dylan of hip-hop. Dylan contracted his music prowess by falling in love with folk music and absorbing as much of it as he possibly could during his teenage years. He then used this knowledge to create his own take on the music; an extremely lyrical style accented by sparse guitar and sung in his unconventional yet incredibly individual voice. His music became increasingly popular due to the observational and revealing lyrics about himself and the current times. He was somewhat reclusive and tended to stray away from the media during this time period before finally accepting their presence. Then Dylan went electric and turned away many of his hardcore fans before finally winning them back after they accepted his new musical explorations. Aesop Rock contracted his musical prowess by falling in love with hip-hop music and absorbing as much of it as he possibly could during his teenage years. He then used this knowledge to create his own take on the music; an extremely lyrical style accented by Blockhead's (on Floa[[Category:Artists and Labor Day[[Category:Artists) beats and rapped in his unconventional yet incredibly individual voice. His music became increasingly popular due to the observational and revealing lyrics about himself and the current times. He was very reclusive and tended to stray away from the media during this time period before finally accepting their presence. Then Aesop began producing his own tracks and started to experiment with his sound and turned away many of his hardcore fans before finally winning them back with Fast Cars, Danger, Fire and Knive[[Category:Artists after they accepted his new musical explorations. As you can see, the similarities are apparent in a general sense, though I am taking a bit of creative assumptions. Aesop Rock's flow can only be explain as lyrical, and his voice, gritty. It takes you by surprise the first time you hear it. But after a few listens, and an understanding of his lyrics, respect is a given. He quickly rose to success with the Blockhead produced Floa[[Category:Artists and Labor Day[[Category:Artists, and became the figure head for El-P's Def Jux records in the early 00s. The fame caught the shy Bavitz by surprise and caused a reclusiveness as his name gained even more acclaim. He later returned to the spotlight with the Dayligh[[Category:Artists EP, which gave sight to a new, more confident Aesop, along with his own production experiments. 2003's Bazooka Tooth was almost solely self-produced, but was poorly received on a whole as fans were still hung up on the more revealing previous albums. In 2005, Aesop Rock once again returned to the limelight with confidence and an undeniable swagger, and Fast Cars, Danger, Fire and Knive[[Category:Artists, which included a small book of an insert with all the lyrics to his previous releases, has taken the hip-hop community by storm once again. RIYL * El-P * Illogi[[Category:Artists * Blockhead Discography Albums *Appleseed *Music for Earthworm[[Category:Artists *Floa[[Category:Artists 1999 (Mush) *Labor Day[[Category:Artists 2001 (Def Jux) *Bazooka Tooth 2003 (Def Jux) *None Shall Pas[[Category:Artists 2007 (Def Jux) EPs *Dayligh[[Category:Artists 2002 (Def Jux) *Fast Cars, Danger, Fire and Knive[[Category:Artists 2005 (Def Jux) Singles *Coma/Maintenanc[[Category:Artists 12" (Def Jux) *Boombox/Kill Em All Remix/Labo[[Category:Artists 12" (Def Jux) *Daylight/Night Light/Nickle Plated Pocket[[Category:Artists 12" (Def Jux) *Freeze/Greatest Pac-Man Victory In Histor[[Category:Artists 12” (Def Jux) *Easy/No Jumper Cable[[Category:Artists 12” (Def Jux) Tracks *Kill ‘Em All - Def Jux Presents... (Def Jux) *Dead Pan - Def Jux Presents 2 (Def Jux) *All In All - Def Jux Presents 3 (Def Jux) *Train Buffer[[Category:Artists - Urban Renewal Program CD / 12” (Chocolate Industrie[[Category:Artists) Appears On Collaborations *Mur[[Category:Artists feat. Aesop Rock - Happy Pill[[Category:Artists (Def Jux) *Vast Air[[Category:Artists feat. Aesop Rock, Breez Evahflowin’, Poison Pen, Karnieg[[Category:Artists - Posse Slash (Chocolate Industrie[[Category:Artists) *Mr. Lif feat. Aesop Rock - Succes[[Category:Artists (Def Jux) *Push Button Object[[Category:Artists - Shut Down - Ghetto Blaste[[Category:Artists 12"/CD (Chocolate Industrie[[Category:Artists) *The Molemen feat. MF Doom, Slu[[Category:Artists & Aesop Rock - Put Your Quarter Up 12”/CD (Fat Beat[[Category:Artists) *Prefuse 73 feat. MF Doom & Aesop Rock - Blacklis[[Category:Artists - Vocal Studies & Uprock Narrative[[Category:Artists CD (WARP) *Atmospher[[Category:Artists - Flesh (remix) 12” (Rhymesayer[[Category:Artists) *El-P - Delorian - Fantastic Damag[[Category:Artists CD (Def Jux) *RJD2 - Final Frontier (remix) CD (Def Jux) *Nature Sound[[Category:Artists - NUMB 12” / CD (Nature Sound[[Category:Artists) *S.A. Smash feat. Aesop Rock - Love To F@*k (Def Jux) *Aesop Rock & L.I.F.E. Lon[[Category:Artists - Innercity Hustl[[Category:Artists 12" (Embedded) Compilations Soundtracks Mix CDs Further reading *Wikipedia Articl[[Category:Artists] *Mush Bi[[Category:Artists] *Myspace Pag[[Category:Artists] Category: Artis[[Category:Artists Category:Rap rock groups Category:Alternative Rock groups Category:Pop rock groups